


love me (don't ignore me)

by Starry_Fantasies (starfleur)



Series: when the world snippets [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, aka further proof that im shipper trash (not that any of you needed it i think), aka what happens when i have a time limit, aka what happens when i use the most dangerous writing app, considering how terrible all his birthdays lately must have been, idk i might write more when my life is less a mess, idk why i even wrote this i just had to write something in five minutes and kumooro came out, oro deserves the best birthday ever, pointless gay married fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleur/pseuds/Starry_Fantasies
Summary: Sakumo is ignoring Orochimaru.He is (understandably) not pleased.





	love me (don't ignore me)

**Author's Note:**

> I was using [the most dangerous writing app](http://www.themostdangerouswritingapp.com/write.html) \-- basically you can't stop writing for five minutes or it deletes literally everything you've written -- and this came out so I figured I might as well just post it if anyone was wondering how good I am at writing things on time limits (not very, apparently).
> 
> Please enjoy.

"Sakumo?" Orochimaru asks. "What are you doing?"

Sakumo gives no response, merely continues to stare at the calendar in his hands.

Orochimaru approaches carefully, tucking his hair behind his right ear as he leans down over his lover's shoulder and follows his gaze.

'October 27th,' the day Sakumo is staring at reads, circled in red.

He can feel a puzzled frown settling on his face.

"Sakumo, what's wrong?"

Again, there's no response, and Orochimaru wracks his brain as he tries to remember what's so important about that day. Something about it feels vaguely important--and it definitely _sounds_ familiar--but nothing comes to mind, so after a minute, he simply gives up.

"Sakumo," Orochimaru repeats, pointed, and when there's no response yet again, he scowls, twists around his lover, and plants himself in his lap, casually tugging the calendar out of Sakumo's hands and tossing it across the room to land on their bed.

Sakumo blinks rapidly up at him, confused and somewhat startled.

"Oro? What is it?"

"You were ignoring me," Orochimaru rolls his eyes. "What's so important about that date to you?"

"I'm sorry," Sakumo apologizes with a soft laugh, smile bright and sincere and ridiculously distracting. "How should I best apologize, hm?" he teases, as a large hand slides through Orochimaru's hair to cradle the back of his head.

He goes along with the movement, bending his neck until their noses are brushing and Sakumo's breath is warm against his lips, and he closes his eyes, a similarly teasing smile tilting his lips as he hums contemplatively, "I wonder..."

And Orochimaru knows that Sakumo is trying to distract him (of course he knows--Sakumo is nowhere near as subtle as he likes to pretend he is), and of course he also knows it's not going to work, but maybe--just this once--he'll pretend it did. Just for a little bit. After all, Sakumo has a tendency to spoil him with attention and affection even more so than usual when he's trying to atone for something, and if he wants to, well, who is Orochimaru to complain?

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't know, 10/27 is Orochimaru's birthday--and yes, in my headcanon, he's totally the type of person to forget his birthday.
> 
> also orz i just realized i forgot to put a summary in whooooooooooops that's been fixed now.
> 
> Please review. Feel free to ask any questions. Thank you for reading.


End file.
